This invention relates to hydraulic systems for controlling a plurality of actuators such as hydraulic cylinders which are found, for example, in earth moving equipment such as excavators and cranes. In such a system, it is conventional to provide a pilot operated control valve for each actuator which is controlled by a manually operated controller or electro hydraulic controller through a pilot hydraulic circuit. The control valve functions to supply hydraulic fluid to the actuator to control the speed and direction of operation of the actuator. In addition, the control valve for each actuator controls the flow of hydraulic fluid out of the actuator. It is also common to provide counterbalance valves or fixed restrictions to control overrunning loads.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,201,052 and 4,480,527, having a common assignee with the present application, there is disclosed and claimed a hydraulic system for accurately controlling the position and speed of operation of the actuators; which system is simple and easy to make and maintain; which system is unaffected by change of load pressure of various portions of the system or other actuators served by the same source; which system may not use flow from the pressure source in the case of overrunning loads on the actuators; wherein the control valves may be mounted adjacent the actuator for preventing loss of control of the load in case of malfunction in the hydraulic lines to the actuator; wherein the valves which control flow out of the actuator to control the velocity in the case of energy generating loads; wherein the valve that controls flow into the actuator controls the velocity in the case of energy absorbing loads, wherein the valve system for each actuator can be mounted on its respective actuator and incorporates means for preventing uncontrolled lowering of the load in case of pressure failure due to breaking of the lines to the actuator mounted valve system; wherein the timing of operation of the valve controlling flow into the actuator and out of the actuator can be designed to accommodate the specific nature of the particular load. In certain high inertial loads such as swing drives on an excavator which utilize rotary actuators, smooth stopping and starting of the load and accurate positioning of the load are very essential.
In such a system, provision is made for sensing the maximum load pressure in one of a series of valve systems controlling a plurality of actuators and applying the higher pressure to the load sensing pump system. In addition load drop check valves are provided preventing return flow to the meter-in valve when it is in neutral.
In German patent application No. DE34 13 866 A1 there is disclosed the use of a hydrostat upstream from a meter-in valve which measures the pressure differential across the meterin valve to maintain a predetermined pressure differential. A hydrostat is provided which operates independently for each directional valve. If more flow is demanded for a number of functions in a system than the pump is capable of producing, the higher pressure function hydrostat will open fully and that function's flow will decrease while the lower pressure function will maintain demanded flow.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a system which includes predetermined pressure differential across the meter-in spool which is applied by feedback from maximum load sensing pressure so that if more flow is demanded by a number of functions in a system than the pump is capable of, the inlet pressure tends to fall off to the load sensing pressure and the flow to each operating function tends to decrease proportionally tending to maintain the flow distribution to all functions; which system utilizes fewer parts and which can be readily adapted to the aforementioned systems such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,201,052, 4,407,122, 4,418,612 and 4,480,527 and 4,569,722.
In accordance with the invention, provision is made for sensing the maximum load pressure in one of a series of valve systems controlling a plurality of actuators and applying the higher pressure to the load sensing pump system. In addition, combined hydrostat and load drop check valves are provided to provide the dual function of maintaining a predetermined pressure drop across the meter-in valve, independent of actual pressure, which will result in constant flow as well as provide the load drop check valve function of opening during flow from the meter-in valve and closing when the meter-in valve is in neutral for venting of the meter-in valve.